Sam's Boyfriend
by 13matthi
Summary: Sam begins dating Evan Smith a boy that dumped Cat when she told him she's not really a blonde, when Sam finds out that Evan is the same boy as the one that broke Cat's heart, she decides to take revenge.


Sam's Boyfriend

*I Don't Own Victorious or Sam and Cat*

At Sam and Cat's House

Sam is texting someone on the phone at the counter while Cat is on the couch

"Sam are you still texting your boyfriend?" Cat asks

"Yeah now shh" Sam says shushing Cat as she texts her boyfriend

Somebody knocks on the door

"It's open!" Cat yells then Tori and Jade walk in

"Hey" said Tori

"Hi Tori, hey Jade" Cat said

Jade looked over at Sam "Who's Sam texting?" she asked

Cat looks back at Sam "Her Boyfriend, she's been sitting over there all morning"

Tori walks over to Sam "Oooh someone's in love"

"Shut up!" said Sam

"Who is her boyfriend" Jade asked Cat

"I don't know, Sam never told me who he is, but they've been going out for a while" said Cat "All I know is they just met"

"What's his name?" Tori asked Sam

"Evan" said Sam

"Oh, Evan, how'd you guys meet?" Tori asked

"We met when I was on my way to Bots, he asked me out and then we started dating" said Sam

"Sounds like you two hit it off" said Tori

"Mmm-hmm" said Sam as she looking at her phone "Aww, he's gotta go"

Cat gets off the couch "Well, maybe now you can start spending some time with us"

"Wait, he texted something else" said Sam

Cat looked on curious "What?" she asked

"He just asked me to come with him to see a movie" Sam said excitedly

"Right now?" Tori asked

"Yeah!" Sam said as she got off the stool and head towards the door "Later"

"Wait!" Cat said

"What?" Sam asked turning around to Cat

"I wanted to hang out with you, since you and Evan started dating I've barely seen you" Cat said

"Hey, don't worry, we'll hang out, some other time" said Sam

"But, Sam" Cat said feeling sad

"I gotta go, bye!" Sam said then she ran out the door leaving Cat feeling upset

"Cat you OK?" Tori asked

"No" Cat said before running off to her room

Tori yelled after her rehead friend "Cat!" Tori took a deep breath then turned to Jade

"Well I'm leaving" Jade said turning to the door

"Where are you going?" Tori asked

"Beck's taking me to a movie" Jade said as she heads for the door

"What am I suppose to do?" Tori asked

"NOT MY PROBLEM!" Jade yelled as she left

Tori sighs feeling worried about Cat

At the Movie Theater

Beck and Jade take their seats with popcorn and drinks in hand right

"Hey Jade look" Beck turned Jade's attention to three rows away from them "Isn't that Sam?" he asked

"Yeah it is" she said then Jade took a look at the boy with Sam "And her boyfriend" then she noticed the boy looks familiar "Wait a second" The boy looks at Sam and it's revealed to Jade that it's Evan Smith the boy that dumped Cat because she wasn't actually a blonde "Oh my god" Jade said feeling her stomach churn with disgust and anger

"What?" Beck asked

Jade sits back and looked at Beck "That's Cat's ex, Evan" Jade said

"Wait what?" Jade had told Beck about Evan but he never met him

"Yeah, the one that dumped Cat for not actually having blonde hair and blue eyes" said Jade

"That's him?" Beck asked as he looked from Jade to Sam and Evan

"Yeah, and apparently Cat doesn't know" Jade said

Sam lays her head on Evan's shoulder as the two look at the movie screen

Jade and Beck look at each other then at Sam and Evan

At Bots

Cat and Tori are eating burgers and fries

"See? Now isn't this better than being in your room feeling sad?" Tori asked

"I guess, I just miss Sam, she spends all her time with Evan now, I never get to see her." said Cat

"Well your here with me, remember when she first moved in, _we_ barely saw _you"_ said Tori

"I guess now I know how you felt, sorry" said Cat

"But you made up for it, big time, remember?" said Tori

"Yeah, you guys confronted me and told me I was spending way too much time with Sam and you said that it felt like she was taking me away from you guys, I mean we did have babysitting service and I kinda got a bit sucked up in that, And I did ignore you guys regardless, even when we weren't babysitting." said Cat

"Exactly, you wanted to spend all your time with Sam, it almost seemed like you forgot about us, at least that's how we felt, and I'm guessing, you feel like that with Sam being with Evan." said Tori

"But it's two totally different things!"

"I know, but I'm just saying, you found a new friend in Sam, so you started spending almost all your time with her and we barely got any time with you, and now Sam has a new friend granted a new boyfriend and now she's spending all her time with him"

"And barely any with me, so what should I do?"

"Well when we talked to you, we told you how we felt, we felt like we were losing our friend, we felt like the person we knew since the day we met her was gonna leave"

"That's exactly how I feel" Cat says feeling sad

"Then tell her that, tell Sam how your feeling, let her know that you miss being around her, she's your friend, if you feel like you're losing her, let her know." said Tori

"Thanks Tori"

"You're Welcome, you know we're always here for you"

Cat smiled "I know"

At Sam and Cat's House

Sam is hanging out on the couch when Cat returned home with Tori

"Hi" Cat said as she walked in with Tori

"Hey, where were you?" asked Sam

"Bots, with Tori" said Cat

Sam replied "Ah"

Cat sits down next to Sam "So how was your date with Evan?" she asked

"It was good" said Sam

"Awesome" said Cat

"Thanks" Sam hears someone knocking on the door "It's open!" Jade walks in "Hey Jade"

"Hey, Sam saw you and your boyfriend at the movies" said Jade

"Oh you were there?" Sam asked

"Yeah me and Beck"

"Oh, why didn't you two stop and hi?" asked Sam

"Oh, no reason, just because, Tori can I talk to outside?" said Jade

Tori seemed surprise Jade wanted to talk to her "Me?" she responded

Jade in her demanding voice said "Yes, Now!"

Tori hesitantly agreed "Okay"

Jade took Tori outside

"Hey, Sam can I talk to you?" Cat asked

Sam groaned "Ugh, what?"

"Umm, I'm happy you're dating Evan, but I kinda feel like, I haven't seen you a lot"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Well you spend so much time with him that I don't get to hang with you anymore, and when we do, it's Evan this, Evan that, I miss spending time with you. I feel like my friend is leaving"

"Cat I'm going anywhere"

"You're not?" Cat asked

"No, Cat, this sounds like what happened a few years ago when your friends were worried about your friendship with me, there's nothing to worry about, look I'm sorry if you feel like I'm ignoring you. I didn't mean too, you're my friend, you'll always be"

"Really?" Cat asked

"Of course, some guy isn't gonna come between us" said Sam

"Thanks, I guess I'm just being paranoid" said Cat

"I mean, I kinda understand, but you don't have to worry, look, if you want, we'll hang out tomorrow OK?"

"Promise?" Cat asked

"Promise" said Sam

Sam and Cat hugged

Outside

"Sam's dating the boy that Cat liked?" Tori asked sounding shocked

"Yes, the one that dumped her for not really being blonde" said Jade

"Oh my gosh! Does Sam know?" asked Tori

"No, I don't think so" said Jade

"Oh man!" said Tori feeling upset

"We need to tell Sam, _and_ Cat" said Jade

"I know" said Tori

" _NOW!"_ Jade almost yelled

 __"Let's go"

Inside

Tori and Jade come back inside to find Sam alone on the couch

"Hey" said Tori

"Hey" said Sam

"Where's Cat?" Jade asked

"Bathroom" said Sam

"OK, umm Sam, has Cat ever told you about a boy named Evan that she used to really like?" Tori asked

"Yeah, she said that he dumped her because he likes girls with blonde hair" said Sam

"Yeah" said Jade

"Why?" Sam asked then she looked at Jade and Tori confused "What?"

"Umm, have you ever seen what Evan looks like" said Tori

"You mean the one Cat liked? No, but" Sam pulled her phone out and pulled up a picture of her and Evan Smith then showed Jade and Tori the picture "I don't think you're talking about him right?" she said

Tori's eyes widen in shock and her jaw drops as she looks at the picture while she feels some anger go through her remembering the hurt he put Cat through

"Actually, we are" said Jade

"What?" said Sam looking at Tori and Jade with a stunned expression

"Evan, your boyfriend, is the same Evan that dumped Cat all those years ago"

Sam stands up and yells "WHAT?!"

Cat from the bedroom hears Sam yelling "What's going on out there?" she yelled from the room

"NOTHING!" Sam yelled back at Cat then she looked at the picture "Are you serious"

"Did he say he was into blondes?" Jade asked

"Yeah" Sam said "Oh man this is bad"

"What's bad?" Cat asked standing in the room

Sam, Tori and Jade all look at Cat

"What's going on?" Cat asked then Sam walks up to Cat "What happened?" Cat asked

"You know the boy I'm dating?" Sam asked

"Yeah Evan, what about him?" said Cat

"This is him" Sam showed Cat the picture on her phone

When Cat took a look at the picture her face became filled with shock and anger "That's...that's the boy I told you about!" "Sam how could you!"

"I didn't know! Cat I swear I had no idea, I thought this was a different Evan!" Sam tried to explain but Cat was to upset to listen

"He broke my heart, and now my friend is dating him" Cat said feeling herself breaking down in tears

"Cat I didn't know it was him"

Cat walks away in tears

"Cat!" Sam yelled then Cat went into the bedroom slamming the door behind her

Cat lays face first in her bed crying while in the other room Sam sits down on the couch feeling bad

The Next Day in the morning

Cat is eating cereal when Sam walks into the room

"Hey" said Sam but Cat doesn't respond

"Hey" again Cat doesn't answer "Come on, are you seriously gonna give me the silent treatment? Cat I'm sorry OK? I had no idea that, that was the same Evan that broke up with you over you not being blonde. What do you want me to do?"

Cat gets up and takes her empty bowl over to the sink still not talking to Sam

"Cat it's not my fault, I had no idea he was the same guy! You can't be mad me for not knowing he was the same person" Cat looks at her "Cat what do you want me to do huh? Dump him? Because believe me, I don't want to a date a scumbag that hurt my friend"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better" said Cat

"What?" said Sam

"You wouldn't actually do it" said Cat

"And why do you say that?" Sam asked

"Because, you really like him and it doesn't matter how I feel does it?" Cat said

"Cat I do care about you OK, you're one of my best friends, if I didn't I wouldn't have replace the funiture here with the set of That's a drag, remember? I did that because I cared about you"

"I guess" said Cat

"I've helped you so many times, not be because I had, because I wanted to, I made sure you kept this apartment, helped get people to pay attention to that one woman play when everyone was addicted to that stupid brain crush game, and I chose to room with you, I didn't have to, I wanted to"

"Yeah, you did" Cat said smiling

"You're my friend, and we're gonna get revenge on this boy for what he did"

"How?" said Cat

"I'll think of something, don't worry, Sam Puckett's got your back" said Sam

A couple of hours pass Tori and Jade come over to help Sam with an idea

"I have an idea" said Sam as she walks into the bedroom where Cat is rearranging her stuffed animals

"What?" Cat asked

"I invited Evan to come over" said Sam

"UGH! Why?!" said Cat not wanting to see Evan ever again

"Hold on, she has a plan"

"Huh?" said Cat then Sam smiles

A while later Evan Smith knocks on the door then Cat opens it much to Evan's surprise

"Cat? You live here?" Evan asked

"Yes, Sam didn't tell you?" said Cat

"No, wow, this is...awkward, I'm here to see Sam, is she here?" said Evan

"Yes, she is here" said Cat

"May I come in?" Evan asked

"Sure" said Cat then Evan walked in

"Wow, nice place" said Evan

Cat closed the door then turned to Evan "Thanks, I'll go get Sam!" she said then ran to her room calling for Sam

Evan looked around the apartment then Sam walked out with brunette hair

"Hello Evan" said Sam

Evan looked shocked seeing Sam as a brunette "S-Sam?" he stuttered

"Yes?" Sam asked

"Is that you?" Evan asked

"Yes it's me" said Sam

"Your hair, it's different" said Evan

"Oh yeah, I dyed it brown"

"Why?"

"I don't know, just got tired of my old Blonde Hair, I think I'm gonna stay like this, I kinda love it" said Sam as she twirls her hair

"You mean, forever?"

"Yeah, why, that's not a problem is it? That I'm not a blonde anymore, I mean, you'll still love me even though I'm not a blonde right Evan?"

Cat, Tori and Jade poke their heads out to watch

"Well you see the thing is, I'm really into blondes" said Evan

"Oh no! But, you can make an exception right?"

"I'm sorry I can't" said Evan

"What?"

"I only date blondes" said Evan

"Oh, you...you only date blonde, so you don't black haired girls, or brunettes, or" Sam gets close up to Evan "Or redheads like...Cat Valentine?!"

Evan's eyes widen as Sam looks furiously at him

"Wait what's going on here?" Evan said sounding a bit scared

"Payback time Evan!" said Sam

"What?"

Sam grabs Evan by the shirt then throws him to the floor then starts hitting him in the butt with a bat

Cat giggles as Sam beats Evan up then Sam picks Evan up and knees knees him in the stomach

"Oh yeah guess what?" Sam pulls Evan in close by the shirt "I'm still a blonde!" Sam said furiously

"What?" Evan said looking confused then Sam ripped off the wig "Oh dear" he said looking at Sam

"This one's for Cat" Sam said then she kicked Evan right in the groin after which she pulls out a butter sock "Any last words?"

"I'm sorry" Evan said as he lays on the floor in pain

"TOO LATE!" Sam smacked Evan with the butter sock then grabbed Evan by the back of the shirt and chucks him out of the house "AND DON'T COME BACK!" she yelled before Slamming the door

Cat, Tori and Jade run out as Sam turns around to them

"That was awesome!" said Tori

"Nice job" said Jade

"Sam!" Cat squealed before hugging Sam

"Thanks, that shallow jerk got what he deserved" said Sam

The End


End file.
